Carbonators are known in the prior art to take plain water and carbonate it with pressurized CO2. The soda water may be used for mixing with syrup in ways known in the art to provide a dispensed drink, such as Coca Cola, Dr Pepper, Pepsi Cola or the like.
Carbonators include CO2 pressurized tanks engaged to a pump for pumping plain water thereinto. Electronic float control mechanisms may be used to turn the pump on and off responsive to the level of water in the tank of the carbonator. When the water gets low, a probe senses a low water condition and energizes the pump for providing water into the tank and, when the tank water level reaches a maximum, the electronic probe may sense the level and shut off the pump in ways known in the art.